


Mission Parameters for Life

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Epic Prompt Fest [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Has Issues, Clint gets professional help for those issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Clint needs some mission parameters to get through everyday situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Parameters for Life

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr Anon requested - Could you do C/C where Clint has selective mutism and only really talks to Coulson?

Phil paused outside where the living room where the rest of the Avengers were gathered. Clint stood just outside the room, shoulders tense as he looked in. Phil rested his hand on Clint’s shoulder, who turned and looked at him.

“Want Natasha and I to tell them?” Phil offered.

Clint glanced in, before shaking his head. “Mission parameters?”

Phil smiled as he considered the best parameters that would allow Clint to not need them. He paused. “You’ll speak to the shield therapist about this?”

Clint rolled his eyes, because they both knew that Phil would let her know about his moment of social anxiety. Still Phil waited, for Clint to scowl. “Yes, I’ll tell her.”

“Thank you,” Phil said, before quietly giving him a faux mission. Clint could handle social situations on missions, but when he didn’t have a role to play, his anxiety spiked, especially around new people. It was why Phil was glad that Natasha and Clint came in together. It had taken a while before Phil had joined the circle of people that Clint could talk to easily. A circle that had also expanded to include Nick, Melinda, and Maria. Twice weekly therapy and anti-anxiety medication had helped so that Clint rarely had problems socializing with his fellow agents.

The Avengers weren’t SHIELD agents and Phil could understand why Clint’s mental health problems were affecting him, again. Phil finished giving his parameters. “Got it?”

Clint nodded, before stepping into the room. Phil followed a moment later, noting Natasha’s approving look.


End file.
